A common denominator across virtually all Cancer Center research activity is the need to collect, classify, store, retrieve, disseminate, integrate, and visualize increasingly large quantities of information. To satisfy these needs and exploit opportunities for synthesizing the results of clinical and laboratory research, an interdisciplinary team of experts in systems analysis, database architecture, application development, systems administration, and systems biology has been created and with this renewal application, presented for consideration as a new Cancer Center shared resource. The primary objective of the Biomedical Informatics Core is to offer Cancer Center researchers more powerful computer equipment and software and more comprehensive computational support than they could acquire and maintain independently. An additional benefit is the ability to influence information management practices and promulgate information standards across the Cancer Center. During the 2000 calendar year, nearly 32% of Cancer Center members received direct support from the Informatics Core. Major accomplishments include (1) restructuring of the former Molecular Modeling Core as part of a more comprehensive Systems Biology group that now supports nearly 200 investigators, (2) development of novel Internet-based systems for genomic research used to study and compare over 125,000 genotypes describing nearly 1,500 individuals at 175 different marker loci. and (3) the continued development and improvement of clinical research systems that support over 500 active clinical trials for 110 investigators (including 70 Cancer Center members). Personnel to be supported include the Informatics Core Director, Manager, Associate Research Scientist (former Molecular Modeling Core Director), two Systems Analysts, a Database Architect / Administrators, a Sr. Programmer/Analyst (Web developer), and a Research Systems Administrator. Peer-reviewed usage of this core by Cancer Center members is 46% of the total usage.